


Satisfied

by GreenGlitchBitch



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pining Mark Fischbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: I've been listening to the Hamilton soundtrack a lot, and I thought I'd make a pining Mark/kinda Septiplier song fic based off of the song Satisfied.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally use Signe or Amy I my fics, but since it was about Jack getting with Signe instead of Mark, it seemed ok.

Parody of Satisfied from Hamilton, but Septiplier. Robin is Laurence, Jack is Hamilton, Mark is Angelica, Signe is Eliza.

Robin: Alright, alright! That’s what I’m talking about! Now everyone give it up for the man of honor, Mark Fischbach!

Mark: A toast to the groom!

Crowd: To the groom!

Mark: To the bride!

Crowd: To the bride!

Mark: From your brother, who is always by your side! To your union! And the hope that you provide! May you always, be satisfied!

_I remember that night I just might, I remember that night I just might, I remember that night, I remember that.._

Mark: I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days. I remember those fancy girls trippin’ over themselves to win my praise. I remember that dreamlike candlelight, like a dream that you can’t quite place. But Jack, I’ll never forget the first time I saw your face.  
Mark: I have never been the same. Intelligent eyes, in a hunger pang frame. And when you said hi, I forgot my dang name. Set my heart aflame, every part aflame, this is not a game.

_Jack: You strike me, as a man who has never been satisfied._

_Mark: I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, you forget yourself._

_Jack: You’re like me, I’m never satisfied._

_Mark: Is that right?_

_Jack: I have never been satisfied._

_Mark: My name is Mark Fischbach._

_Jack: Jack Mcloughlin._

_Mark: Where’s your family from?_

_Jack: Unimportant, there’s a million things I haven’t done. But just you wait, just you wait._

Mark: So so so-so this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level, what the hell is the catch. It’s the feeling of freedom, of seeing the light, it’s Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it right?  
Mark: The conversation lasted two minutes maybe three minutes. It’s a dream and it’s a bit of a dance. A bot of a posture, it’s a bit of a stance. He’s a bit of a flirt, but Imma give it a chance. I asked about his family, did you see his answer? His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance? He’s penniless, he’s flying by the seat of his pants.  
Mark: Handsome, boy does he know it. Peach fuzz and he can’t even grow it. I want to take him far away from this place, then I turn and see my sisters face and she is

_Signe: Helpless_

Mark: And I know she is 

_Signe: Helpless_

Mark: And her eyes are just

_Signe: Helpless_

Mark: And I realize, three fundamental truths at the exact same time.

_Jack: Where are you taking me?_

_Mark: I’m about to change your life_

_Jack: Then by all means, lead the way_

Mark: Number one. I’m a man in a world in which my only job is to marry rich. My father has only one son so I’m the one who has to social climb for one. So I’m the oldest, and the wittiest, and the gossip in New York City is insidious. And Jack is penniless. Ha, that doesn’t mean I want him any less.

_Signe: Signe Hansen. It’s a pleasure to meet you._

_Jack: Hansen?_

_Mark: My sister._

Mark: Number two. He’s after me because I’m a Hansen-Fichbach, that elevates his status. I’d have to be naive to set that aside, maybe that is why, I introduce him to Signe, now that’s his bride. Nice going, Mark, he was right, you will never be satisfied.

_Signe: Thank you for all your service._

_Jack: If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it._

_Mark: I’ll leave you to it._

Mark: Number three. I know my sister, like I know my own mind. You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind. If I tell her that I love him, she’d be silently resigned, he’d be mine. She would say, “I’m fine” she’d be lying.  
Mark: But when I fantasize at night, it’s Jack’s eyes. As I romanticize what might have been if I hadn’t sized him up so quickly. At least dear Signe’s his wife. At least I keep his eyes in my life.

Mark: To the groom!

Crowd: To the groom!

Mark: To the bride!

Crowd: To the bride!

Mark: From your brother, who is always by your side! To your union! And the hope that you’ll provide! May you always, be satisfied!

Mark: And I know, she’ll be happy as his bride. And I know, he will never be satisfied, I will never be satisfied.


End file.
